Yugioh: Kaiba's Valentines Day Special
by Tsuki-Neko-Chan
Summary: Here's a little story about our favorite Kaiba brothers and my OC. This takes place before the main plot in Meeting Under A Sakura Tree. Kaiba/OC Seto/OC


Me: Hello there everyone! Guess what today is… give up? It's Valentines Day!

(Cheers in the audience)

Kaiba: And we care why?

Me: Because, it means a Special story for the day, so here's some Yuki/Kaiba fluff for the day from my story Meeting Under a Sakura Tree, Enjoy!

P.S. takes place a few months before battle city.

* * *

'_Almost there! Just a bit further!' The young Yuki kept urging herself._

_Today was a very important day, it was also one of the few days that the orphanage let children wander outside in the city streets. It was only ten minuets ago that Yuki wrote a note and asked to meet him in their special meeting spot in the Public Gardens. _

_Now the girl was in a mad dash sprint toward the park, avoiding ice patches, with package in hand and breathing heavily as she arrived to the gate._

_-Setos P.O.V.-_

"_Where is she?" I don't deny I became impatient, after all, it took a ton of persuasion to get the teacher to let me go out after lessons, and here I was sitting on one of the icy Sakura branches with my legs dangling over the edge._

_I sighed again and checked the time on my fathers watch, then looked over to my younger brother Mokie, who was trying to climb up on one of the lower branches._

"_Mokie, you know that climbing up here could be dangerous."_

_He just looked back up to me and gave his usual bright smile, and replied, "I know, but I want to be just like you big brother."_

_I chuckled, and at the same time I heard a small gasping giggle to the left of us._

"_Mokie, I don't think you want to be him when you grow up, it's bad enough that he has an ego growing in that head of his. We don't need another one of him." The voice giggled again, and Yuki stepped out next to Mokie, who laughed at her opinion._

"_Ha, ha, very funny Yuki." I dryly spoke, as I jumped down from my place._

"_I know, I am funny aren't I?"_

_I sighed and shook my head. _

"_So, why'd you ask to meet us Onee-Chan?" Mokie gave his usual innocent look, as she smiled back to him._

"_Because…" She dug into her grey side bag and pulled out two small packages wrapped in red and pink construction paper, "I wanted to give you these!" She handed the boxes to us with a warm smile._

_Both Mokie and I stared at the boxes, then back to her._

"_Go on, open them, they weren't easy to get, so you better be happy."_

_I tore at the construction paper and found a small wooden box, the same for Mokie. We both looked up to her smiling face and she nodded._

"_Look inside the box."_

_I shrugged and opened the small lid and my eyes became wide. Nestled in velvet in the center of the box, was a stack of duel monsters cards. I looked over to Mokies' gift and he shrieked with glee finding a few capsule monsters in his gift. _

"_How did you manage to get these?" I asked, looking into her ocean blue orbs._

"_Simple, I saved up whatever lose Yen I could find." She then jumped and tackle-hugged me._

"_Happy Valentines Day Seto! Mokie!"_

-End dream sequence-

I woke up with a start and looked at my surroundings to find myself in my office. I turned to the wide window behind me and noticed the sun begin to rise, telling me it was morning and that I must have slept overnight in the office, AGAIN.

'Mokuba's going to chew me out for this one.'

I sighed, as I turn to my desk, and leaned back in my chair, looking back on the memory that played in my sleep only moments ago.

"Why now? Why am I remembering this now?" I glanced over at my calendar as Mokuba shot into the room in a orange and black blur.

"BIG BROTHER!" He landed on me and hugged my waist and began to use his 'stern' voice at me.

"You didn't come home last night! Don't tell me that you worked late again!?"

That's at least what I'm sure he said, I really wasn't paying attention, my gaze still laid on the calendar.

"Febuary 14th…"

Mokuba gave me a confused stare as he climbed off me. "Yeah, it's the 14th, you know, Valentines Day?"

I sigh and swiveled the chair toward the window again. "I know Mokuba… funny how that memory came back to me today of all days."

"Huh?"

I shook my head and gave a small smile.

"Happy Valentines day, Yuki."

-In a Hotel in Tokyo- Yuki's P.O.V.-

"Hm?"

"Something wrong Yuki?" My friend Hana asked me.

"I thought I…Nothing, nevermind."

The girls shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing, leaving me in my thoughts.

'I feel a bit strange today. Must be from last nights concert.'

I laugh, causing my fellow band members to stare at me.

I ignore them and gave a relieved sigh, and turned to their confused stares. "I don't know why…but for some reason, I feel that this year will turn out interesting."

* * *

Me: Well, there you have it.

Tea: Aw, how cute!

Kaiba: I can't believe you told them that memory! Out of all of them it had to be that one!

Me: It was the best one you had! It's not that embarrassing!

Kaiba: Tell that to Yugi and his annoying Cheerleaders!

Ryou: Happy Valentines Day Everyone!


End file.
